


Happy Birthday Richie!

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twin's birthday but no one is doing anything special for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Richie!

There were no presents waiting for Richard when he woke up on the morning Jim claimed was their birthday. There wasn’t a special breakfast being prepared for them down stairs complete with eggs and bacon. It didn’t feel any different than a normal day and Richard didn’t feel any older than twelve. 

“Are you sure were older?” He asked as they walked to school. “Do you feel thirteen, cause I don’t…” He mumbled on the way to their shared second period. “Maybe if someone said happy birthday it would make me feel better.” 

“We are older Richard. Happy Birthday, is that what you want? Happy fucking Birthday.” Jim kept responding until he lost it and slapped Richard. “Look, just shut up and I will throw you a party, okay? Just shut up…” Richard just nodded his head pretending like he wasn’t crying.

After school Jim sent Richard home alone. Their father was gone and their mother hadn’t moved from the couch since that morning. Still Richard darted straight up upstairs and locked himself in his closet just to be safe.

“Richie?” Jim hissed, tip-toeing across the floor almost an hour later. He looked worn out and he had a slight limp in his step but in his hands was a large cake topped with 13 little green candles. It was white with blue decorative trim, the icing a thick cream cheese that was far more expensive than they could afford. 

Richard crawled out of their closet and popped up next to his brother staring longingly at the food, his stomach rumbling desperately. He could barely remember the last time they had cake. On the top ‘Happy Birthday Richie!’ was written in fancy scrolling cursive.

“How did yo-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Jim stated quickly and set the cake down on their bed so he could pull out a box of matches. “Happy Birthday.”

“Happy Birthday Jim…”

**Author's Note:**

> From the same verse as Sticks and Stones


End file.
